Ahomine
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: AoKaga. A pesar de que es todo un experto en cuanto a mujeres y tamaños de bustos se trata, Aomine es totalmente idiota en los asuntos del amor. Y peor aún cuando está tratando con Kagami Taiga, tan idiota como él. ¿O no?


**Claim: **Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga.  
**Notas: **Sin línea de tiempo.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance.  
**Tema: **(562): It's either gonna be a cock in my mouth or a burger. You decide which.

* * *

**_Aho_mine.**

Aomine es un idiota. Probablemente por eso es un desastre cuando de citas se trata o en realidad, con cualquier cosa relacionada con el amor. No ayuda el que haya pasado al menos cinco años de sus diecisiete de vida leyendo revistas pornográficas, con sus abundantes estereotipos sobre el flirteo y la conquista. Pero quizá el peor elemento en su contra, además de su idiotez, es que está tratando de conquistar a Kagami Taiga. Idiota como él.

—Vamos, Tetsu, ayúdame —dice una tarde, tras haberlo citado de manera confidencial en el parque más cercano—. Estoy interesado en el idiota de Kagami, pero no sé cómo acercarme. Tú lo conoces mejor que yo, así que dime.

—Diciéndole idiota no creo que consigas mucho, Aomine-kun —dice Kuroko, sorbiendo de su malteada de vainilla, el pago por ayudar en algo que considera un poco vergonzoso—. Además, aunque conozco a Kagami-kun desde hace casi dos años, no puedo decirte con seguiridad qué le gusta o no.

—Pero algo debes de saber, Tetsu. No te hagas el tonto.

—Sé que Kagami-kun no discrimina en género —dice Kuroko, tras decidir que el insulto no es importante—. Así que podrías tener oportunidad.

—Pero, ¿qué le gusta? ¿Qué debo decirle?

—Le gusta el basketball y comer muchas hamburguesas del Maji Burger, como te decía, no sé mucho de él.

—Ya lo noté —dice Aomine, lanzando un suspiro al frío aire de invierno y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo—. Es sólo que estoy nervioso, Tetsu. Y no te rías, bastardo, es la verdad.

—No me reía —dice Kuroko, aunque su semblante lo delata—. Aomine-kun, si de verdad estás interesado en Kagami-kun deberías de preguntarle a él qué le gusta, es una buena manera de empezar, ¿no es así?

—Supongo que tienes razón —dice Aomine y la palabra gracias muere en su boca cuando ve a Kuroko extendiendo la mano—. ¡No te compraré otra malteada! ¡Eso no ayudó en nada!

—Entonces le diré a Kagami-kun sobre tus planes.

—Muy bien, vamos por la bendita malteada.

Kuroko sonríe mientras caminan bajo el follaje de los árboles, que con ayuda de la luz de la luna, proyecta sombras fantásticas en el suelo. Puede que no sea de ayuda para ninguna de sus "luces" pero eso no significa que no pueda divertirse un poco viendo cómo se persiguen el uno al otro.

.

Una semana después, Kagami se acerca a Kuroko al término de las clases, aprovechando el hecho de que no tienen actividades en el club debido a que se acercan los exámenes parciales. Kuroko, que ya casi se ha olvidado del asunto, no puede evitar echarse a reír cuando Kagami le cuenta sobre los avances de Aomine.

—¿Sabes qué le pasa? —pregunta el joven, que ha guardado de cualquier manera sus cosas en su mochila y espera a que Kuroko haga lo mismo—. Me ha estado mandando mensajes de lo más extraños en los últimos días. Normalmente sólo me enviaba mensajes para ver si podíamos jugar un 1-on-1 pero ya no.

—¿Qué tipo de mensajes? —pregunta Kuroko, con el tono más inocente del que es capaz.

—Cómo éstos, ¿qué demonios se supone que le diga? —Kagami le pasa su teléfono celular, el modelo más viejo en el mercado, que está todo golpeado debido a que poco le importa que caiga al suelo en partidos de basketball y demás. Kuroko observa la larga lista de mensajes de Aomine, pero el que Kagami le menciona es particularmente especial.

Así que... ¿Qué tipo de pornografía te gusta?, pregunta Aomine y Kuroko se echa a reír, porque puede imaginarlo luchando para escribir las palabras, no porque se sienta avergonzado por la pregunta en sí, sino más bien porque es su intento de ligar con Kagami.

—¿Qué le respondiste?

—¡¿Cómo se supone que responda a una pregunta como esa?! —Kagami está a punto de dejar el tema por la paz, arrepentido de haberlo comentado con Kuroko, que sin duda expandirá los rumores por la escuela y de ahí pasarán de alguna forma al resto de los equipos, donde ya puede imaginarse al alzado de Midorima riendo, cuando Kuroko le hace una confesión.

—Estoy seguro de que Aomine-kun está muy decepcionado de no haber recibido una respuesta.

—No seas ridículo, Kuroko. No hay forma de que conteste algo así.

—No, Kagami-kun —dice Kuroko, con el tono de voz que se usa normalmente para referirse a los niños que tiene dificultades al aprender algo—. Me refiero a que esa es la forma en que Aomine-kun muestra su interés por ti.

—¿Perdón? ¿Cómo es que preguntarme por pornografía es mostrar interés? A mi me parece desagradable.

—Oh, vamos, Kagami-kun —dice Kuroko, que ya está comenzando a desesperarse. Kagami puede parecer más razonable si se compara con Aomine, pero no deja de ser testarudo e idiota a su propia manera—. Me refiero a que le gustas. El otro día vino a preguntarme por ti, pero le dije que sería mejor que te preguntara él mismo. Supongo que no salió como esperaba.

—Yo... ¿Qué?

—Ya lo dije, Kagami-kun. Ahora sólo queda que tú decidas qué hacer, así como que soportes a Aomine-kun un poco más. Ya sabes, no es muy listo —dice Kuroko y a pesar de que fue el último en guardar sus cosas, es él quien abandona primero el salón de clases, dejando a Kagami sorprendido, todavía sentado en su pupitre.

Sin embargo, Kuroko está seguro de una cosa, mientras camina hacia su casa, pensando en lo especiales que son sus luces: y es que Kagami-kun dirá que sí, porque antes de dejarlo, pudo notar el brillo en sus ojos ante la noticia.

.

Así que la próxima vez que se reúne con Aomine, Kagami ya está preparado. De hecho, es él quien lo invita a jugar un 1-on-1 y quien, después del partido, le pide que lo acompañe al Maji Burger, con la excusa de que está hambriento. No obstante su ayuda, Aomine no parece dispuesto a hacer movimiento alguno y hace a Kagami dudar de las palabras de Kuroko, que sabe muy bien tiene un humor retorcido que nadie, salvo Akashi quizá, podría entender.

—¿Tú no vas a comer nada? —pregunta Kagami, después de sentarse y al ver que Aomine sólo juega con su teléfono celular. Puede que sólo sea su imaginación, que lo ve de manera diferente desde que Kuroko le dijo la verdad, pero parece un poco molesto, diferente de su habitual persona, ruidosa y grosera.

—No tengo hambre —dice Aomine, sin levantar la vista de la pantalla del teléfono—. ¿Cómo puedes comer esa porquería? ¿Y además en cantidades tan grandes?

—Sabe bien —dice Kagami, encogiéndose de hombros y después se limita a comer, esperando que Aomine inicie la conversación, incluso si tiene que aguantar más preguntas embarazosas. Pero el joven no lo hace, se limita a lucir molesto y a lanzarle miradas de odio a su comida, lo que en lugar de ayudar, hace que Kagami sienta ganas de darle un puñetazo por ser tan estúpido—. Kuroko me lo dijo.

—¿Qué? ¡Tetsu, voy a matarte!

—¿Entonces por qué no has dicho nada?

—Me rendí, idiota. No estoy tan desesperado como para rogar.

—No seas ridículo, sólo porque no te respondí un mensaje. De cualquier modo, ¿para qué querías saber?

—Ya no importa —dice Aomine, molesto otra vez y evitando su mirada—. Vamos, come rápido, que quiero jugar otro 1-on-1.

Kagami no dice nada más y la pila de hamburguesas va disminuyendo. Sin embargo, no puede evitar acordarse de las palabras de Kuroko. Sólo queda que tú tomes tu decisión... Ya sabes, no es muy listo. Y sí que la ha tomado, por lo cual dice—:

—Cuando terminemos de jugar será de noche. And then it's either gonna be a cock in my mouth or a burger. You decide which —Kagami trata de no reír mientras ve cómo Aomine lucha por descifrar sus palabras, dado que no es muy bueno con el inglés. Sin embargo, el entendimiento llega cuando ya ha terminado su última hamburguesa y se pone de pie para cumplir su promesa de otro 1-on-1 y no es que no esté deseándolo, pero se siente más emocionado por lo que puede ocurrir después.

—No se vale arrepentirse después —dice Aomine y resulta cómico el rubor en su piel oscura, que lo delata como un primerizo en esos temas, a pesar de lo mucho que se llena la boca hablando de pornografía y siendo todo un idiota.

—Lo mismo digo —dice Kagami y ambos abandonan el lugar para ir al parque más cercano, donde su partido dura mucho menos de lo habitual. Kuroko los ve marcharse desde las sombras, no porque se esté ocultando, sino porque lo han ignorado olímpicamente y sabe que aunque los dos son unos idiotas, al final han superado ese pequeño problema y podrán superar cualquier otro que aparezca.

(Lo que Kuroko no sabe es que el siguiente problema que tienen que enfrentar se llama la virginidad de Aomine, pero así es mejor para él. No hay razón alguna para que quede traumado a causa de la estupidez de sus luces).

**FIN.**


End file.
